Bun In The Oven
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Feathers. Harry and his mates are expecting their first child. I'm pretty sure you know how this is going to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Bun In The Oven**

 **Prologue**

Harry waited until they were all happily settled in the study before telling his mates, he would have told them during dinner, but didn't want to risk his mates being the first Katuys to die via roast beef. So, after Severus had his first cup of brandy, and Draco was able to convince Lucius to play a game of chess. Harry, from where he was sitting in a cushion chair with a book in his lap, took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm pregnant"

Draco dropped his pawn, much too said pawn's displeasure, Severus choked on his second cup of brandy, and Lucius went completely still. Worried, Harry hurried over and patted his coughing Alpha on the back.

"Alright?" asked Harry after he was sure his Alpha wasn't dying.

Severus nodded, then after setting his glass down, looked at his Sub, then at the flat belly as though he was expecting a baby to pop out.

"How long have you known?" Lucius asked as he got up and went over to his mate, Draco right behind him, the older Malfoy wondering how he of all people could have missed it.

"I found out this morning" Harry said as his mates surrounded him, "I've been feeling a little nausea for a few days and when I mentioned the scent change to Alex he told me that I may be pregnant and scheduled me an appointment."

There was mixed emotions about another vampire, even one of the family, taking care of their mate. Their _**pregnant**_ mate, joy overlapped the other emotions and suddenly Severus was standing.

"I have this feeling that this is going to become a habit" Harry said when the Alpha suddenly lifted him up in his arms, and started to carry him to their bedroom.

"Best get used to it" said Draco as he and Lucius followed them.

More happy then upset, Harry laughed and snuggled close to his Alpha who rumbled happily. Once inside the bedroom, he was taken to the bathroom for much pampering by his mates. When he was nice and clean, he was once again in Severus's arms and carried to their bed where he was cuddled. His mates' praises and gentle touches to his flat stomach luring him to sleep.

 _ **~.~**_

The rest of the family was just as excited, congratulating Harry and his mates, and everyone had advice on what to do during the pregnancy. Which Lucius paid little mind to, seeing as he already experienced one pregnancy and carrying months aside, a Katuy pregnancy was no different from a humans.

"Oh I have some many ideas!"

Harry laughed as he watched his mother flutter around her store, shoving varies clothes in her sons' arms and muttering this and that.

"Oh this will look so lovely if the baby has Severus's eyes. Oh! And this if they had Lucius and Draco's hair, oh, and this—"

"Mama, slow down" Harry chuckled, "you have some time"

"But who knows how much" Isis huffed as she shoved shoes at Miguel, "I mean, I know I have two months definitely, but after that is anyone's guess, Oh! This will be prefect!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at his brothers who sent pleading looks over the mountain of cloths at him, chuckling again, Harry went about saving his siblings from their mother's clutches.

 _ **~.~**_

Draco and Harry went to see Alex's family doctor, the Druid Neo. Neo specialized in Katuy pregnancy, and could give a very good estimate of the due date.

"I'd say your best estimate is thirty weeks" Neo said after he was done with his examination, "however, it's not unusual for Subs to go the full forty, so don't be alarm if you go over your estimated due date"

Both Harry and Draco nodded, the Sub-Dom's expression one of intense concentration and seriousness, which Harry found adorable. Neo gave them a list of nutrient potions, food, and parchments, and after making an appointment to come back in a month they left for Hogwarts to visit Severus to tell him about their doctor's appointment.

"I have some of these potions in stock at home, made them for commission" Severus observed.

They were having lunch in the man's office, and the Alpha was going over the nutrient potions Neo had listed, he had most of them, and those he didn't he could make. Yes, he could buy them, but he didn't trust anyone but himself when it came to potions and his mates.

"Neo said it's possible that I'll do the full forty weeks" Harry said around a mouthful of salad that Draco had ordered for him, the Dom having read the list of food Neo had recommended.

Harry has a feeling he was quickly going to become sick of salad.

Severus hummed, _"Forty weeks isn't too bad"_

* * *

 _ **Famous last words Severus, well hoped you guys enjoyed the prologue of Buns.**_

 _ **Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bun In The Oven**

Week one and two went by and they all quickly learned that Harry was one of the lucky few who didn't suffer from morning sickness, something he was very grateful for. Because if he had to stop eating his favorite breakfast sausage, he'd cry. However, he was not happy with Draco and Severus trying to get him to rest, by staying him bed.

"I'm not staying in bed for the full forty weeks" Harry said, folding his arms over his chest and giving his Alpha and Sub-Dom the Look.

He had become quite good at giving the Look.

From where he leaning against the doorway of the study, Lucius grinned.

"But—" Draco began

"No" Harry said sternly.

"The doctor said—" Severus tried.

"I know very well what the doctor said" Harry interrupted, "I _**was**_ there"

Draco made a soft whining noise, and his fingers twitched as though he wanted to grab the Sub and carry him to bed, he looked up at his Alpha for help. Severus had a look that said he was going to do it any moment now.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Try it, and you can forget about cuddles tonight"

" _The man does love his cuddles"_ Lucius chuckled as Severus's expression turned into one of horror at the threat.

Harry didn't have to stay in bed for forty weeks, and Severus got his cuddles.

 _ **~.~**_

It's been one month since the announcement of Harry's pregnancy which somehow got leaked to the media, and two weeks was spent getting bulldozed with congratulation letters, gifts, and some not so nice letters and gifts. Those were dealt with and/or thrown out.

"Ummm, Harry, my love"

From where he was watching the telly, his bowl of soup for lunch in his nap, Harry looked up at his Dom who was looking at his lunch with a mixed expression of amusement and weariness.

"Dare I ask?" Lucius said when he looked at his Sub.

Harry smiled before he took a spoonful, making a pleased sound at the taste.

Lucius looked back at the soup, the liquor was brown like beef stew, and it most certainly smelled like it. He could make out chopped potatoes, chicken, pickles, and apple slices.

" _Crunchy apples slices"_ Lucius winced at the loud crunch when Harry picked out an apple, popped it in his mouth and chewed.

"There's more on the stove, if you want any. And the apple slices are in the fridge" Harry said after swallowing.

It took all the Dom had not to make a face.

 _ **~.~**_

"I think I'm starting to show" Harry said another month later.

From where she was writing her draft, Hermione looked up and at her friend. He was looking down at his stomach where his hands were pressed firmly around, smiling, she put down her quill and got up from her desk and over to her friend. She moved his hands away and took a step back.

"You are" she said after taking a good long look.

Harry grinned.

"What do you think? A boy or girl?" Hermione asked as she turned one of her chairs into a full length mirror, then levitated it over and placed it in front of Harry.

"Honestly, I don't care" Harry said as he switched angles in front of the mirror to get a better look, "as long as their healthy"

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" Harry asked her.

"Perhaps one day"

Harry hummed quietly, then he opened his mouth to ask the a question. One the involved Ron, now that the three's relationship was better, and the two had been spending more time together without Harry.

"I will tell your mates about the boom and goose incident, if you even _**think**_ about asking me that question" Hermione warned, eyes narrowing.

Harry closed his mouth. _"So apparently, things are still not okay between Ron and Hermione then"_

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


End file.
